Le majordome Heureux
by OtakuRockNeko
Summary: Un petit OS sur Black Butler avec Sébastian et Ciel, j'espère que ça vous plaira :) je tiens en tout cas à remercier Himeji pour son commentaire sur mon OS Durarara! : Tu m'appartiens, merci à toi :)


Le majordome Heureux

Le soleil éclairait tôt ce matin là la demeure des Phantomhives, et comme à son habitude, Sebastian, fidèle majordome alla réveiller son maître. Il lui suffisait d'ouvrir les rideaux pour que les rayons de cette boule en feu -le soleil donc- réveille Ciel qui les avait dans les yeux. En ajoutant un "Debout monsieur", lorsque le jeune maître n'était pas décidé à se lever. Il s'étira et se redressa donc. Sebastian posa son plateau avec le rituel succulent petit déjeuné varié, puis lui donna son journal, que le Ciel -ahah- s'empressa de lire. La suite de la journée se déroula comme à son habitude : Ciel était dans ses papiers-n'ayant rien à faire ce jour- et parfois son majordome lui apportait quelques gâteries, mais pas de friandises-ou de choses sucrées- comme son maître le souhaitait. Il faisait le ménage, le linge ayant peur de refiler ces corvées aux trois autres catastrophes ambulantes. Malheureusement Finny était toujours chargé du jardin. Il venait voir tout les jours Sebastian en pleurant, celui-ci réparait ses bêtises. Quand à May linn qui veut parfois faire plaisir au roi de cette demeure, elle lui portait le café. Mais une fois encore elle faisait tomber le plateau que Sebastian rattrapa vite, ou bien lorsqu'il ne pouvait pas, il fallait nettoyer toute cette bêtise. était calme et buvait toujours son thé ce qui lui faisait un soucis en moins, et c'était tant mieux. Quand au dernier, Bard Roy et ces inventions.. Il ne voulait même pas en parler et se contenta de faire comme il pouvait pour réparer les catastrophes du grand blond.

Donc tout ce programme était au matin. L'après midi était pareil, sauf qu'il n'y avait que la collation de son maître à donner, et la lessive à faire -les tâches ménagères habituelles quoi-. Cette après midi était plutôt paisible, jusqu'à ce qu'un énorme bruit allerta tout les habitants du manoir. Le premier arrivé sur les lieux fut Sebastian, bien évidemment. Il semblerait que ce bruit avait eu lieu dans le bureau de Ciel. Il ouvrit la porte "Monsieur est-ce que tout va bien ?". Apparemment non. Son bureau était littéralement en sans dessus dessous. Les papiers volaient, une petite bibliothèque était renversé et la chaise du bureau était à terre, les fenêtres grandes ouvertes. "Regardez moi cette pagaille.. et moi qui voulait préparer le dîner". Décidément ce n'était vraiment pas son jour. Ca ne l'était même jamais sauf si un miracle arrivait. Il rangea le bureau. Les autres habitants, c'est-à-dire, Finny, , May Linn et Bard Roy étaient agités-Sauf monsieur Tanaka en faite qui continuait de boire son thé, imperturbable-. Heureusement Sebastian est un majordome spécial, ce n'est pas lui qui va s'inquiéter dès que son maître disparaît-non pas parce qu'il le déteste- plutôt parce grâce au pacte fait avec le jeune fidèle de la reine, il pouvait le retrouver sans problème. Il se contenta de bien ranger le bureau avant de disparaître pour retrouver son jeune maître. Il le retrouva, dans un lieu un peu étrange qui ressemblait à un hôpital..Quoique plus à un laboratoire. Mais qu'est-ce que son maître pouvait faire dans un endroit pareil ?..

Quoiqu'il en sois, pour le savoir, il fallait entrer, ce qu'il fit de suite à son arrivé. Il fouilla les salles. C'était bien un laboratoire vu le matériel. Mais il semblait désert. A l'acception d'une salle qui était éclairée. Il entra donc dans cette fameuse salle, son maître était attaché et ne bougeait plus. Il se dirigea vers lui sous l'étonnement des deux hommes habillés en blanc. "Il n'a pas l'air d'aller mal..". Il sourit aux deux hommes "Navré mais mon maître n'est pas un jouet". Ils n'urent pas le temps de répliquer face à Sebastian qui fit vite le ménage. Il porta Ciel pour le ramener au manoir. Les trois inquiets se précipitèrent sur eux. Leur Maître semblait avoir de la fièvre. Il avait les joues rouges et transpirait beaucoup. Le majordome le mit donc au lit, le couva et posa une serviette froide sur son front. Il espèrait que ce n'était rien de grave, juste une petite fièvre dû à ce qu'il a vécu au laboratoire... Mais oui, c'était peut-être à cause des ces deux hommes.. Est-ce qu'ils lui avaient fait une injection ou quelque chose comme ça ? "J'y est était trop vite, j'aurais du les interrogés.." En tout cas maintenant cela n'était plus possible. Il resta silencieux et décida malgré tout d'examiner le corps de son maître. Mais il n'y avait pas trace de piqûre ou quoique ce sois. Il le recouvra. Les sympthomes étaient bien là physiquement en tout cas. Serait-ce une pilule ? Sûrement, lui n'étant expert il ne pouvait voir que ça de toute façon. Il n'y avait plus qu'à laisser Ciel se reposer et attendre qu'il se réveil pour le questionner.

Le lendemain, Sebastian se pressa de s'habiller et de faire le petit déjeuné de son maître pour vite aller le voir. Il posa le plateau sur la commode près du lit. La fièvre semblait avoir tombée, il ne transpirait plus. Il débarrassa la bassine d'eau fraîche et la serviette, il ouvrit un des rideaux qui fit réagir Ciel. Il se redressa "Que s'est-il passé?.. Et pourquoi me fixes-tu comme ça ? Il y a un problème ?", "En quelques sortes.."répondit le majordome, bouche bée, devant son maître qui, comme dit au dessus, le fixait. Sebastian l'aida à se lever, la chose que ces hommes lui avaient donné, semblai l'avoir affaibli. "Vous devriez voir de vous même". Ciel lui afficha un regard interrogateur et toujours avec l'aide de Sebastian se mit face au miroir. "Mais qu'est-ce que!..", "Vous avez littéralement repris du poil de la bête" Sourit Sebastian se retennant de rire. Son pauvre jeune maître avait maintenant une queue et des oreilles de chats. "Je ne trouve pas sa drôle Sebastian!" , "Moi je trouve ça plutôt amusant et mignon" continuait-il en souriant. C'est vrai que Sebastian adorait les chats, ça ne pouvait que le réjouir de voir son maître dans cet état. D'un autre côté Ciel était vraiment inquiet et en colère. Si jamais quelqu'un venait à apprendre qu'un Phantomhive est dans cet état.. "Ce serait plutôt gênant n'est-ce pas?" le coupa son majordome qui sortit Ciel de ses pensées "Plutôt, oui". Ce pauvre Ciel tournait en rond. Il se souvient avoir était kidnappé et se souvient aussi avoir était obligé de prendre une pillule. C'est sûrement ça la cause!

Il s'habilla avec l'aide encore une fois, de Sebastian. "Je veux retrouver ces hommes, ils doivent avoir un antidote", "Malheureusement, nous devrons fouiller, j'ai bien peur qu'ils ne peuvent plus répondre à nos questions..". Maudit Sebastian ! Il aurait du penser à ce genre de situation! Et il souriait toujours le traitre.. Ciel enrageait. Il soupira "Crétin..Mais bon, au moins tu leur a fait payer..". Avant de partir, surtout si les autres voulaient lui souhaiter bonne journée, il cacha sa queue et avec son chapeau ses oreilles. Il partit accompagné de Sebastian au laboratoire, dans la salle où tout s'était passé. Ils fouillèrent jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir. Le majordome trouva un rapport sur le bureau et se mit à lire. Ciel décida de refouiller toute la pièce mais fut vite arrêté par le démon "Je ne crains qu'il n'y ai pas d'antidote, visiblement ils venaient de faire cette pilules et voulait la tester, donc je pense que l'antidote était prévu pour après". Ciel avait l'impression de tomber dans les abysses, et en voyant Sebastian toujours aussi souriant, il avait envie de l'étrangler! Ils retournèrent au manoir. Ciel s'assit sur son lit dépité. Quel cauchemard! Ca vie est vraiment fini cette fois! "Il suffit de ne rien montré monsieur, de plus je ne le répéterai pas", "Il suffit ? Tu dis ça si facilement! Et heureusement que tu ne le répétera pas! Je te l'interdit de toute façon, est-ce bien clair ? C'est un ordre!", "Yes, my lord..". Sebastian sourit. Si son maître était un chat il devait aussi y avoir certains effets. Quoi de mieux que de faire l'expérience?

Il s'assit auprès de son maître sur le lit et caressa sa tête "Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend?.." , "Apparemment il y a certains effets sur vous". Les caresses faisaient bouger la queue de Ciel. Le majordome mordit l'oreille de son maître ce qui le fait miauler. Inutile de dire que Sebastian était au ciel ! -Hum..-. Il avait un chat, que dis-je, un chaton rien que pour lui. Et il pouvait faire du chantage à son maître avec ça, juste au cas où..."Arrête ça!..Trouvons plutôt le moyen de me guérir!", "Mais vous êtes très bien comme ça" Dit Sebastian continuant ses caresses. Ciel rougissait. Et sans s'en rendre compte, il mordit le bras de son démon. Il était vraiment devenu un chat ! Mais c'était bien fait pour ce dernier... Sebastian rit "Un vrai chaton", "Tais-toi..". Sebastian tu me le paiera! Pensait Ciel. Le jeune maître commençait à détesté Sebastian et son amour pour les chats, sur ce coup là, il n'avait vraiment pas de chance. Surtout que maintenant, Sebastian lui fait des tonnes de caresses et Ciel ne peut s'empêcher d'aimé. Parce que c'est un chat! Rien que pour ça... et pour rien d'autre.. Si seulement aujourd'hui avait été une journée normal, l'habitude. Pourquoi fallait-il aussi que sa tombe toujours sur lui ? La vie lui en voulait-elle à ce point ? Les trois autres serviteurs écoutaient à la porte -monsieur Tanaka buvant toujours son thé sans bouger-. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il se passait mais ils souriaient. Leur maître et Sebastian sont vraiment uniques! Dans la chambre, Sebastian allongea son maître sur le lit et continuait ses papouilles.

"Mais lâche moi enfin ! Seb-..Lâche moi !". Il était temps pour le chaton d'avoir son gros câlin de consolation.

Nul doute qu'à cette instant, Sebastian, démon majordome fut le plus heureux au monde.

Merci d'avoir lu

N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires :)

Et retrouvez moi sur mes blogs : Black butler ou Fanfic et OtakuRockNeko sur blogger ^^


End file.
